Dance With Me
by SilvaBells
Summary: Greaser!Lock where Greaser Sherlock and Nerd John fall in love but homosexuality is a sickness in their time. Smut in later chapters. Fluff, smut, angst. I apologize if they don't seem in character, I just wanted to write Greaser Sherlock and Nerd John fuckin tbh
1. Chapter 1

Today was the first day of my sophomore year! September 16, 1959: the first day of the rest of my life. This is exciting!

My name is John H. Watson and I've never been more excited for anything. I'm no longer a stupid freshmen. Now I can walk the halls with pride.

Step aside losers, John is walking through.

This year I'm going to work hard and not get anything lower than a B. My job at the Pop Shop won't interfere at all either!

"Have a good day at school kids," my Dad said to me.

"We will Dad," I waved and then my sister and I were off in her car. She can drive because she's a senior.

Driving into school on the first day is always fun. You get to see how much everyone changed over the summer.

"Get out!" Harry said as she parked.

"Alright," I said nervous as I got out the car. Harry walked up to the group of girls she hangs out with and I followed since we had time.

Look! Sally lost weight, Irene got that tattoo she wanted, and Molly looks lovely in that new ribbon of hers. Those were the 'hots' of the school. Don't look for too long or they'll bite off your head for not asking for permission. Don't let the poodle skirts confuse you. These girls are vicious.

"Harry! I missed you!" Irene got up and kissed her on the lips. They were a thing but not really publicly. Irene is the kind of girl who kisses everyone on the cheek.

"Hey Irene," Harry smiled.

"Who's the kid?" Sally asked.

"It's John," Molly replied with a smile. "He just got tall over the summer. How was your summer?"

"Good, thanks for asking," I smiled. Molly is the nicest of the group.

A car roared as two motorcycle drove next to it as they all drove into the parking lot. Oh god, these guys.

Now here, we have the Greasers. They are a bad group of guys. Don't mess with them because they will hurt you. Like I'm not joking on this one. I heard there were five of them once. But now there's three.

Administration says they moved, but we all know that they were stabbed, put in the trunk, and dumped off in some lake.

The Greasers walked up to the Hots. "Molly! Baby!" The Head Hot Shot Lestrade said as he walked up to Molly and hugged her. "I missed you."

Anderson The Side Cart went up to Sally and kissed her temple. "Hey babe."

Then Sherlock The Silent just stood there with a cigaret in his mouth. He looked at everyone with their other then noticed me. I was standing by myself.

He looked me up and down. Then with his blank cold expression, "Who the hell are you?" He asked in the silence of everyone smooching.

Did... Did he just... Talk? I've never heard him talk. Ever. I've never even seen him talk from a distance.

"Oh he's cool," Molly said answering Sherlock.

"Yeah, he's actually not that big of a loser," Sally pitched in.

Lestrade looked at me then practically jumped on me. He held me by my collar causing me to drop my books. "You getting with our girls?!"

They're like sisters! They're over way too much! "I would never!"

"Why are you gay?!"

Yes but that's a different story for a different time! "No!"

"Hey calm down!" Harry pushed him off. "This is my brother you fruit cake!"

Lestrade backed off then left. "Come on Molly."

Molly followed then Sally and Anderson followed them. Harry looked at me a little irritated and left with Irene.

I sighed. "Alright cool guys, bye!" I said to myself. "I'll be here," I said under my breath. "Please, go on with out me!" I bent down to get my books. "Don't look back! I'm fine!" I got up. "Just tell me abou- Holy!"

Sherlock was still standing there. He seemed confused on me talking to myself. He didn't say anything. But he starred at me hard.

"I thought everyone went inside... I uhh.. I don't normally talk to myself..." My face got red. He hardly even blinked. So I sharply turned around and walked into school.

Damn he's hot.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, yesterday was horrible but today will be better I promise.

Harry drove me again. When we are in the car we don't talk. Don't know why, we just don't. The radio plays and that just fills the air I guess.

At lunch I sit with the Hots because I don't have friends.

"Christ Sally you gonna eat all that?" Irene asked.

"Not any more," she said as she slid her tray away from her. Harry slid it over to herself and continued to eat.

"I'm thinking about cutting my hair," Molly said softly. "What do you think?"

"Like a few inches?" Harry asked.

"Nah, you should just go flapper!" Irene said.

I'm going to vomit if I have to listen to this girl talk another second. I stood up to take out my trash.

"Oh wait!" They all screamed. I sat down as they piled all their trash on my tray.

When they finished I stood up again but was instantly face to face with Sherlock. I froze. My face turned red.

"You dropped this yesterday," He said as he took out his cigaret to talk. "It's a nice book."

"Th-thank you," I smiled and then grabbed it back from him.

He walked away and I stood there, face red, and knees weak.

I could only sit back down. What was I doing? Where am I? What's this pile of trash doing here?

The Hots all looked at me. They were speechless.

"How the hell do you get Sherlock 'The Silent' to talk twice to you?" Irene broke the silence.

I couldn't speak. My face must have been on fire. I placed the book down and held my cheeks. "Can you tell I'm blushing?" I asked Molly sitting next to me.

She sweetly smiled with a giggle and a nod.

"I'm calling it now! In the back seat of his Dad's car," Sally said.

"No! Against his motorcycle!" Irene said.

"Wouldn't it be cute if they did it in the movies?" Molly pitched in.

"Molly ... they're not gonna have sex in the movies!" Irene said.

"I thought we were talking about their first kiss..."

Harry, who was sitting across from me, didn't say a think. She just starred at me. She seemed... Angry, offended, and a little disappointed all together.

"So were you going to tell me that you're gay in this life time?" Harry asked me angry when we got in the car.

"Can we not yell it?" I asked but kept a smile on so the others walking by couldn't see that anything was wrong.

"No! What the hell John?!" She punched my arm. "You need to fucking talk to me! I'm your sister!"

"Come on stop! Look, I'm sorry. I just didn't want Mom or Dad to find out."

She rolled her eyes and started the car. The radio sang over me.

"Harry, I'm sorry!"

But she turned the radio up louder.

I don't know if I should be afraid of her or Dad.

She hasn't told Dad about her and Irene yet. Being gay isn't really..."healthy" so we're told. Being gay is a sickness, they even tell us on TV commercials.

Being gay is not only sin but borderline illegal. You wouldn't tell anyone you're gay unless they're someone you'd tell you just murdered someone. The two secrets are equal.

I mean, I don't get it. Just because I don't like girls... That means that I'm just as guilty as someone who robed a store?

I've never done anything about being gay. I mean what even are you supposed to do differently? Do I talk different? Do I dress different?

When I got home I went straight to my room and looked in the mirror.

You can't tell, right? Dad won't know. Right?

I ran my fingers through my hair. Is my hair "gay?" Is this bow tie "gay?"

I turned to my side. Gay guys are really thin. Right?

Well there you go. I'm fat and gay.

I felt myself choke on my tears.

I got close to the mirror to look at my face. My nose. My eyes. My skin. My freckles.

"John?" My mom knocked on my door. I live in my attic and those are a lot of steps. This has to be important.

"Don-don't come in!" I said. My voice was weak. I wiped my face. I made sure there were no tears. Fixing my hair I opened the door. "Sorry?" I asked when I saw mom.

"Dinner is almost done," she said. "Your eyes are really red, are you alright honey?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied.

"Were you crying?" She asked as she rubbed my cheek.

It was so obvious I could lie anymore. "Yeah..." I started. "I just got to the part where Frankenstein's monster kills Elizabeth and I just really liked her."

That's all I do anyway. Read. In my room. Alone.

My mom smiled and side hugged me. "It's alright, John." She patted my stomach then began to go down stairs. "It's just a book."

Well if she didn't know I was gay she knew I was fat. Thanks mom.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm having a party Friday and since you live here I guess you can come," Harry said.

"But aren't Mom and Dad leaving Friday for that weekend trip?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said as if that was a stupid question, "Why do you think I'm having a party?"

So Friday came and my house was filled with The Hots and The Greasers.

Anderson was here with Sally and Molly already. There was a lot of alcohol and soda. I drink neither.

There was a knock on the door and Harry was too busy talking to move. "Harry someone's at the door!" I said from the couch.

"Get the door!" She yelled back.

I sighed as I got up. I walked through the living room then to the front door.

I opened the door and Lestrade and Irene were standing there. "What are you doing here?" Lestrade asked me.

"...I live here..."

He shrugged his shoulders and pushed me aside as he walked in. Irene walked by and waved hello to me as she escaped to the living room.

"Sure come in!" I said softly. "I made punch," I turned and opened the door wider. "Please! Please, Lord Lestrade! Please grace me with your presents!" I bowed. "But no sir! Don't speak to I! For I am in worthy of your word!" I turned gracefully to close the door. "And may thee-"

Sherlock stood at the door starring at me. He raised an eye brow and my face got red.

"I swear I don't talk to myself all the time!" I said. He just looked at me unconvinced. "You can come in." I could feel how red my face was.

"Thanks," he said as he walked in. I closed the door then walked into the living room too. Everyone was drinking and watching TV. Listening the the radio way too loud.

Me? Oh I was the life of the party. I mean, look at me girl! Look at me read that book on the couch while I drink water.

"Are you reading at my party?" Harry asked. I don't know how long I was reading. But it's more than likely longer than an hour.

"...no?"

"Can you just go somewhere else?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes then went up to my room. Go figure. I get kicked out of a party at /my/ house.

I go up my steps and open my door. I walk in and close my door I close my eyes and breath. I leaned my back on the door and tried to just breath. Out of anger I through my book at a wall.

Why am I such a loser?!

"Ow..." I heard a voice.

I opened my eyes to see Sherlock holding his arm. He was standing near my wall of my book shelves.

"Oh my goodness I'm sorry!" I say as I almost run to get my book.

"It's fine," he said as if it were nothing.

I grabbed my book then sat in my bed. "Wait what are you doing in my room?"

"I don't like parties, the music hurts my head," he answered not looking at me. "I like your room."

"Uh... Thanks," I blushed a bit.

Sherlock skimmed his fingers across all the books and stopped at one. He picked it up and sat on my bed next to me. He took off his shoes then laid down and began to read.

I looked at him a little confused.

"I'm sorry, may I read this?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Sure," I nodded. The room fell silent. "I'm John by the way."

"Sherlock," he said not looking at me.

The room was silent again. I didn't know what else to do so I joined Sherlock. I laid down and began to read. It was /my/ bed after all.

Okay so, everything about this guy is perfect. He smells amazing and his face looks really soft and he is reading, in my room, on my bed.

I put my one hand down so that if he wanted to hold it he could. I could feel his body heat on my hand.

He shifted and bent his one leg then had the ankle of the other rest on top. He rested his hand that was closest to me on his stomach.

After a while of me waiting for nothing to happen to turned and just looked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock was reading on my bed. I turned my head and looked at him. His eyes flitting across the page taking in the story.

But then his eyes stopped and squinted. They looked over at me for a second. His eyes went to the page again for a second then he turned his head so we were looking at each other.

I blushed embarrassed that he caught me and is now starting at me. But he wore that same unreadable expression he always wears.

His eyes switched back and forth between my left and right eyes. I've never seen anything so blue in my entire life.

"Guys! We have to go!" Harry bursted through my door in a panic.

Sherlock sat up, grabbed his shoes, then ran down stairs.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked.

"There's gonna be a rumble, John you have to go!" She said scared.

"And just leave you?" I asked.

"The girls are gonna go to Molly's but they'll know something is up if you come!"

Sherlock was in the living room and turned off the music.

"So where am I supposed to go?!" I asked as we walked down stairs.

"No Sherlock! You can't come!" Greg yelled.

"Why the hell not?" He yelled back.

"Because you're gonna fucking kill him!" Greg yelled. "Take Johnny and the girls and get out!"

"Greg-"

"Go!" He yelled at Sherlock.

Sherlock bit his tongue then began to leave. "Come on."

Everyone followed and we turned off all the lights. Everyone got in the car besides Lestrade and Anderson. We drove off and stopped at Molly's house.

The girls ran out in a hurry. Harry gave me a kiss on the head, "Be safe," she said. "Sherlock, I can't thank you enough."

He didn't say anything. He was too pissed that he couldn't go to the fight. Harry walked over the driver's side. She leaned in the window and whispered something in his ear. "Keep him safe. He's my brother," she said aloud.

He looked at her then drove off.

We seemed to drive for an hour. I had no idea where we were. But Sherlock seemed confident. "Where are we going?" I asked softly but he didn't answer.

He drove to a lake and parked right before the ground turned to sand.

Am I going to die?! This is it, isn't it?! He's going to stab me then throw me in the lake!

He turned the car off then put the keys on the dash board and sat back.

Oh, alright. I'm fine.

The car was silent. The ocean crashed and seagulls yelled. I twirled my thumbs and stayed silent.

This is a nice car. This is probably his fathers. Is this leather? The moon looks nice. I wonder if Harry is alright. Man, it's cold out here. I wish he's turn the car on.

A half an hour must have past and not a word was spoken. I mean it was really awkward. We kinda had a moment before we got here so... Well, if making eye contact counts as a moment...

I looked over at Sherlock who had his arms crossed and still looked as pissed as he did when we left the house.

"The ocean is calming," I said to break the silence, shivering. "The moon's reflection looks nice on the ocean-"

He threw is leather jacket at me.

"What's this for?" I asked as I held it.

"You're shivering like a dog," he said as he crossed his arms.

"Th-thank you," I put on the jacket and tried to zip it up but it only went up half way. "Thanks," I smiled at him.

"Don't mention it," he said still angry looking at the lake.

The car was silent again.

"So why couldn't you go to the rumble?" I asked.

He sighed, "They think I'm gonna kill him."

"Why would they think that?" I asked, "It's just a rumble." I may not be a greaser but I know how things work. Rumbles are just for punches and kicks. You show your knife and just wave it around. People get hurt, don't get me wrong, but no one dies.

"He cheated on me," he said bluntly.

He? I'm sorry what?

My eyes widened. He just told me he was gay. Was that moment that big. Wow man it was just eye contact!

"You trust me with that?" I asked not sure whether to be honored or scared.

He looked at me, and rolled his eyes, "Seriously? The only reason I told you is because you're gay too."

I felt my heart skip a beat. "What?"

"You seriously thought I couldn't tell?" He asked as he breathed out a laugh. "If your clothing and hair cut didn't give it away your face and voice is a constant reminder!" He said slowly getting angry.

I felt my heart skip a beat. My hands began to shake and I could feel my eyes water.

"Th-thank you for helping me," I said as I reached the handle and took off his jacket. "I should go home now."

I got out and closed he door. I began to walk out of the parking lot. My hands shook and a tear fell from my eye.

He was lying. It was just a joke. I'm just not used to joking like this. But why did this hurt so bad?

"John!" Sherlock yelled from his car. He got out and slammed the door. "I didn't mean that!"

He ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder. I turned my face so he wouldn't see me crying.

"Look I'm sorry, I-" he scratched the back of his head, "I just, I'm just really angry with... All of this."

I wiped my tears but stayed still while he talked. "I just want to go home and sleep."

"You can't, they'll be looking for us there," Sherlock explained.

I took of my glasses and just kept wiping my tears so no one could see them.

"You can sleep in the car," he said. "I'll put the radio on, you can lay in the back seat, and you won't have to talk to me."

I still didn't look at him. "Look John, you're my responsibility and I have to keep you safe no matter what. Just lay in the car."

I thought about it. Without looking at him I turned to the car and got in the back. I laid down and closed my eyes.

Sherlock got in and put his jacket over my shoulders. He turned on the radio and we didn't speak.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how was your night with Sherlock?" Molly asked as I handed her the drink she ordered.

It's the first of the month. The Hots always hang out at my job on the first.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot to ask!" Irene said as she reapplied her red lip stick. "Did you two go on a wild roller coster of ecstasy? Was it everything you ever imagined?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said as I wiped down the counter they were sitting at.

"What did you fart or something?" Sally asked and the girls laughed but they stopped when they saw that I was actually upset.

I ran my fingers threw my hair, "It just didn't go as planned okay? Nothing happened." I began to leave.

Harry grabbed my arm before I could go far. "Wow did he hurt you?" She asked seriously.

"I'll fuck someone up for you Johnny," Irene said half joking.

"No it's just that..." How do I say this,"... He said... Is it obvious?" I asked. "Is it blatantly obvious that I'm..." I whispered so that no one but the Hots could hear, "that I'm gay..."

I mean yeah sure I'm no football man but I shouldn't be put in all white room with padded walls just because I don't want my penis in a vag. That thing looks like a monster. No thank you.

Irene had a serious face that had a base line of rage, "That faggot has room to talk."

"No- it's- he was angry and I just... We had a moment before we had to leave but then when we were alone he was just so angry that he couldn't let go..."

The bell rang that was on the door and we all looked up to see The Greasers walk in with a new collection of bumps and bruises. "Funny seeing you all here," Anderson said with his lip cut and his hand bandaged.

Lestrade snapped at me and pointed to a booth, "Johnny boy, clean this booth for us."

I took a deep breath and walked over to the booth to wipe it down. The gang was all there. Each of them were talking and joking about who knows what but not Sherlock. He just looked at me with that cold expressionless face he always has but I was mad at him so I turned away to clean the booth.

The Greasers all sat down with Lestrade and Anderson sitting together and Sherlock sitting by himself then Lestrade said "Johnny boy,"

"It's just John," I corrected.

"Johnny, well have the usual," he said and then Sherlock lit a cigarette.

"I've never served you before so I don't know your usual order and this is a no smoking area," I said.

Sherlock rolled his eyes then took one last big puff and then put the cigarette out. "You're not actually listening to this fruit cake are you?" Anderson asked surprised.

"Shut up Anderson," Sherlock said not looking at anyone.

The others were silent, shocked he spoke aloud in front of others. He never talks when there are people who aren't in the Greasers or The Hots around. It's like a select group of people are allowed to be blessed with his deep voice.

"Yeah but buddy-"

"I said shut up Anderson!" Sherlock yelled, "You're lowing the IQ of everyone in this damn shop!"

No one talked. No one moved. Everyone just sat and waited.

Sherlock's foot was bouncing out of frustration and he ran his fingers threw his hair. "I'll take a cherry pop," He finally said, "Please."

"Make it two," Lestrade said after a second.

"Make it three," Anderson followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Aw man! Check out this A I got on this chemistry test! Like everything is freaking perfect on this paper!

"Freak!" A jock yelled as he pushed me violently against a locker.

My books fell and my legs didn't hold me so I fell and my glasses slipped off my face.

I took a breathe in and just closed my eyes. It's okay John. You're smarter than him. "Hey!" I heard a voice,"Johnny are you alright?"

I opened my eyes to see Lestrade and the other Greasers standing in front of me. I put my glasses on,"Yeah in fine, Nathan was just-"

"Nathan?" Anderson asked quickly, "Football Nathan or Track Nathan?"

"I- its... football Nathan," I said. But before I could even finish my sentence Sherlock snapped his fingers and the two others ran after football Nathan. "What are they-"

"Don't look that way," Sherlock said as he bent down to help me pick up my things. "Look me in the eyes," he demanded and I mean who am I to deny Sherlock the Silent.

"Hey Nathan," Lestrade yelled as he grabbed Nathan by his nice football varsity jacket.

"I heard you were fucking with one of our guys," Anderson said as he opened the door to the stairwell.

I looked over to them but they were gone. Sherlock handed me some papers I dropped and he almost smiled at me.

"This doesn't make up for what you said," I got up and began to walk away.

"I don't get you Johnny," he said as he followed me.

"It's John."


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't want to hear it!" I heard from my parents room and then I heard glass break.

"You need to stop!" She yelled.

"You need to behave!" He yelled at her and then there was a thud and sounds of crying.

Harry and I ate in silence until we were done and then quickly did the dishes and escaped to our rooms for safety. I ran up to my room and then closed the door behind me and covered my face as I cried against the door.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice.

I jumped and looked over to see Sherlock sitting next to my book shelf.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said as I turned and wiped my tears.

"Sounds like my folks before they split." Sherlock said as he read a book. "I hope you don't mind that I let myself in. Your window wasn't locked."

I just stood in silence trying to wipe my tears away but they kept coming back.

"John you alright?" Sherlock asked again.

"I'm fine!" I said again but angry this time. Sherlock got up and walked over towards me. "No please I'm sorry I didn't mean-" but then he hugged me. He put his hand on my back and just hugged me.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I was angry and I didn't mean to hurt you."

I, slowly, hugged him back and hid my face in his chest.

"I'm here to protect you," he said, "If anything happens to you it's on my hands and I can't let that happen."

There was silence and everything was still, mostly because I didn't want to let go of Sherlock. Who knows when I'll ever be able to be this close to him again.

Glass broke down stairs and I held him tighter. "Why don't we put music on," he suggested. "That might make it better."

I nodded and he motioned for me to lay down while he put a record on. "This is all the music you have?" He looked at me, and when I nodded he shook his head. "Okay we have to go on a date to get you some new records because this is awful."

I smiled as he put on a record and walked over to my bed. He took off his shoes and his leather jacket. His arms covered in tattoos and scars. He laid his jacket on me and then untied my laces as soft music played in the back. Slowly and softly he took off my shoes then laid down next to me.

"Why are you being so nice to me," I asked as I moved over so he had more room on my bed.

"I told you, you're my responsibility-"

"But why do you care," I asked.

"Let's face it," he said and then looked at me with his blue eyes, "We wouldn't have gotten this far if I let you make the first move." And then slowly he kissed me on the forehead.

"I- uhhh..." I looked down and wasn't sure what to say. "We shouldn't... We could get in trouble..."

"Hey hey," he grabbed my hand, "it's okay, it's just you and me." I looked him in the eyes, "No one will find out unless we tell them."

I heard foot steps come up to my room and I quickly stood up and began to panic. Fuck how would I explain this. My dad opened my door, his face red with anger, "John!-" but he stopped when he saw our guest on my bed. "Who is this?" He said trying to act as if he wasn't going to beat me.

"This is uhh..."

Sherlock sat up and walked over to my dad and offered his hand, "I'm Sherlock Holmes. I hope you don't mind that John is tutoring me here now. The library is closed after school hours."

My dad shook his hand slowly trying to understand what was being said. "Yeah sure," he nodded, "sorry for interrupting." Then he left.

Sherlock looked at me. "Everything okay?"

"I've never lied to him before," I said as I sat down on my bed. "If he finds out that I lied he'll-"

Sherlock came over and kissed my cheek before I could frighten myself. "It'll be okay," he promised, "I'm here to protect you."


	8. Chapter 8

There was almost no one in the Pop Shop and it was almost closing time. I grabbed the broom and began to sweep away all the fries from under the booths and tables.

Music played softly as I put all the chairs upside down on the tables and then the bell on the door rang. "Sorry we're closed," I said not looking up. But then instead of soft walking I heard violent running toward me.

I looked up to see two men, one in a jacket and one in a suit, run toward me. I froze. What do I do? Sweep them to death? I tried to hit the blond one with the broom but he grabbed it from me and hit me in the head.

I tripped and fell and the one with black hair bent down to look me in the eyes. "This the one?" Asked the blond one from behind me.

The one with black hair grabbed my name tag. "John?" He read,"Yeah it's him." He went into his pocket and grabbed brass knuckles but they were shining gold.

Blond, we'll call this one, grabbed me and held my arms behind me but he was the only reason I was standing. Everything was dizzy and I couldn't see straight.

Black looked me in the face and fixed my glasses so I could see him, "Hey," he said trying to get my attention but I couldn't concentrate. He slapped me, "Hey!" He yelled.

I'm gonna die. Right here. In a freaking soda store. In this stupid uniform. I can see the head lines now. "Man found dead in a stupid uniform."

I blinked until I could see him and looked him in the eyes. He grabbed my face. "Listen to me loud and clear Johnny boy."

Why does everyone call me Johnny boy? "John. Just John."

Black smirked as he went into his back pocket an pulled out a switch blade. He pushed the button and the blade showed itself. "Listen Just John," he brought the blade closer to me and I tried to back away but Blond was holding me. "I'd fucking murder you right now if I didn't have dinner reservations." Black grabbed my hair and pressed the blade to my neck. "Stay the fuck away from Sherlock." He slid the knife down and it cut my neck and it started to stream blood and I screamed in fear and pain.

He brought the blade to my hair and cut off the bit that he was holding. He let it fall and I don't think I've ever been so scared for my life.

He put the knife away and then looked at the golden knuckles. He brought his fist up then he punch me straight in the stomach. I coughed as Blond held me in place. He punched me again and again. Alternating between bare fist and golden. I coughed up blood and couldn't catch my breath, Blond threw me to the ground and I tried to breath.

"Seb," said Black, "Be a dear and grab me a soda." Blond, Seb, walked over to the soda and grabbed one for Black. "Really, I'm only worth a diet cola to you?" He grabbed it and tossed it to the side and it crashed spilling soda all over. Seb grabbed a different soda. "Aww that's better. Get me a straw too?" Black smiled. Seb sighed but did it anyway. "You're such a doll," Black took Seb's hand and the two walked out as if they just left a date.


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you get a hair cut?" Sally asked noticing how my hair didn't fall the way it normally did.

I may or may not have told no one about how I was attacked. You couldn't tell unless you saw the cut on my neck and the bruises on my stomach. "Oh umm," I ran my fingers threw my hair feeling the missing hairs.

"Oh I just thought Irene gave him a hair cut," Anderson joked and the rest of the Hots and Greasers laughed with him.

"Oh you're so fucking funny," she said dryly as she flicked her cigarette at him. He stood up and dusted the hot ash off of himself.

"No but seriously what the hell happened to your hair?" Lestrade asked as he sat down on the ground with us for our "company picnic" with far too much alcohol and cigarettes. "You get in a fight?"

"No," I shook my head and then looked down at my book. "Not a fight. J-just an accident," I lied.

"But what happened?" Molly asked.

"Nothing," I said as I fixed my collar hoping the conversation would end before Sherlock came back with drinks.

"Listen Johnny boy," Lestrade started.

"It's just John," I insisted.

"Listen Just John," he said and I got chills down my back remembering last night. "You hang with us now. You represent us. You can't look crazy with that jank hair do."

Sherlock walked back with some drinks and sat down next to me.

"Tell him Sherlock," Harry started.

"Harry!" I was embarrassed that every single one of them noticed my hair.

"What am I telling John?" Sherlock asked as he opened the soda speaking freely now that the members of "You can hear my voice" are all present.

"John is one of us now," Lestrade said and Sherlock agreed. "He can't walk around with that jank hair do if he's one of us."

"I've been meaning to ask what the hell happened to your hair?" He asked as he took out his cigarettes and lit one.

"Nothing, it was an accident," I said trying to drop it all and read this stupid fucking book.

"But what happened?" Molly laughed.

Lestrade laughed too, "Yeah it can't be as bad as the story of how Anderson got a tattoo on his-"

"Just let it die!" He said.

"Seriously," Sherlock said to me softly as the others laughed, "What happened?" He asked as he went to kiss my cheek.

"I don't want to talk about it," I turned away and hoped it would drop there.

Sherlock took the cigarette out of his mouth and in a deep and serious voice said, "What's that?"

I turned to face him. Fuck. I quickly covered my neck and everyone got silent. "I-I it's... It's nothing..."

"What's on your neck John?" He asked again.

"It's- uhh..." I didn't know what to say. "It's not what you think..."

"What the fuck is on your neck John," he asked almost furious.

I put my other hand up, "Let me just start off by saying that I'm okay and nothing really happened. I'm still alive." But he didn't say anything and no one else dared to jump in the middle. I sighed and slowly removed my hand to show the nice line Black added. I unbuttoned my top buttons so I could let it breath. "These guys came into the shop last night and just ruffed me up."

The others didn't know how to react.

"He just came in and cut my hair-"

"And put a knife to your neck!" Sherlock was mad.

"...Yes, that too... but I'm fine."

"Who did this?"

"I... I don't-"

"Who?!" He yelled.

"Let me speak!" I yelled back and he got silent. "There were two of them. One was blond and the other had scruff and black hair-"

Sherlock instantly stood up, "I'll be back," he grabbed his keys out of his jacket and quickly the other Greasers followed him.

They were all yelling at one another but it was all cut off by the yell of Sherlock's motorcycle. He put his helmet on and drove off and the boys followed him as soon as their bikes started too.

But then it was silent and the Hots didn't know what to say. I buttoned my collar up so that no one could see the mark Black left there and I opened my book and hoped no one would talk to me.

"Hey," Irene said after a while of silence, "I'll fix your hair so no one will ask you questions. Sound good?"

"Thank you," I forced a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

_Slightly rated M_

Irene placed a chair in the middle of the kitchen and Harry handed her the clippers. "Take your shirt off," she said as she got ready.

"Don't tell Sherlock," I said as I let the bruises show and let my shirt hit the floor then I sat down.

"Normally," Irene started, "I'd tell him," she began to buzz my hair way too short, but it's needed. "But this is your house, and I can't be rude in your house." She took off another section. "Your parents like me too much," she smiled, "That and you're one of us now."

A door opened and closed and Harry sighed, "What is this? A party at my place?"

"Hilarious," Sherlock said.

Quickly I covered my stomach and Irene moved so that we were face to face and Sherlock wouldn't see my bruised stomach. I smiled knowing that she really thought me one of them.

"Hi Sherlock," I said, not wanting to sound suspicious.

"Hi babe," he came over and kissed me on the cheek. I turned to smile at him but he was all beat up.

"Are you alright?" I panicked.

"Yes," he reassured me, "the swelling will go down by morning." His lip was cut and his eye was bruised.

I didn't know what to say. Clearly he had this handled but I didn't want to see him hurt like this.

"Harry, darling, no one wraps a bruised wrist like you do," Sherlock smiled.

"And yet no one bruises a wrist as often as you do," she said as she walked over to the medicine cabinet.

"Alright go check it out and get dressed," Irene said. "You know, I've been thinking," she said to everyone, "We could go on double dates, the four of us. The cops wouldn't stop us if there's and equal amount of boys and girls. They couldn't pull the whole, 'You're spreading the sickness' bullshit they try to pull every time."

"We wouldn't be stopped by cops if you didn't want to stop and make out every three seconds we go somewhere," Harry joked as she wrapped Sherlock's wrist.

"What can I say, I'm just crazy," she joked.

"Thank you Irene," I said as I began to sweep the hair off the ground. She took the broom and told me to go lay down in my room and get some rest.

When I got to my room I took off my shoes and put a record on then laid down in my bed. Shortly after Sherlock came in and asked, "May I join?"

"Please do," I smiled. He took off his shoes and jacket then got in the bed with me. "Did you kill him?" I asked after a moment.

"No," he admitted, "I just sent a message." He put his forehead to mine and closed his eyes and I followed. Our knees touched and he put his right hand, his good hand, on my hip.

"Did he get sent to the hospital?" I asked.

"No, Seb takes care of him."

There was silence that was only filled with breathing and the music I put on. "Did-"

"John," he cut me off. "I've had a very long day."

I nodded. "Right, sorry."

His thumb slipped under my shirt and began to move slowly just drawing little circles on my side. It felt... So nice. I don't know why. These small little circle? The fact that there was skin touching skin?

Sherlock slowly moved in and his lips almost touched mine. "Wait," I almost jumped. I got out of bed and locked my door. I locked the windows and closed the blinds.

"You alright?" He asked.

I don't want this moment to be stopped by anyone and I wasn't sure if people were watching. I nodded and then I laid back down. He smiled and then put his hand back on my side. His forehead touched mine and slowly he kissed me.

He kissed me again and again. Each time I felt a bit more of his wet lips until he let his tongue in and he pulled me close. Our legs intertwined and our stomachs pressed against each other.

As we kissed he slowly unzipped my pants and slid his hand down. "Uhh..." I moved away.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he stopped what he was doing.

"It's just..." Oh god this is embarrassing,"I kinda... just I don't know if... Uhh..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

I had to think,"No."

"It's okay if you say no," he said again.

"No... Keep going."

Sherlock smirked and he began to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes as I pushed my pants down to my knees and mentally prepared myself.

Sherlock grabbed my penis and slowly began to stroke it. I let out a moan and my eyes fluttered. His hand felt amazing as he played with my head and I had to grip the sheets.

He began to unbutton my shirt all while still stroking me. Sherlock kissed down to my collar bone and then started to bite, lick, and suck so that he would leave a mark.

His hand started to speed up and I bucked my hips out of pleasure. My lips let out a moan and my eyes fluttered. I ran my fingers threw his hair and held him close.

I've never felt this amazing in my life. "Oh god," I muttered as I gripped his hair. "Sherlock~" I moaned in ecstasy.

My hips moved trying to feel his touch every second I could. Sherlock licked my collar bone up to my Adam's apple and then I came in his hand. "Fuck ahh God..." I panted. I closed my eyes and felt my heart beat. My mouth was dry and I felt like I was breathing a lot.

"Well at least you won't have to change your sheets," Sherlock said as he sat up seeing that all of my cum was in his hand.

"I'm sorry," I sat up. Not only did I not give him a hand job I came all in his hand and fucked up his hair.

"No, you're fine," he said. "That was... Fun," he searched for another word but just nodded and settled with it. "Let me clean up and then we can actually rest."

He went down stairs and Irene said,"oh god what's that?"

"I sneezed," Sherlock said sarcastically, "what do you think?"

He left but only for a couple of minuets. When he came back he took his shirt off and laid down with me and we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

_Slightly rated more M since smut in the end_

I sat with the Hots at lunch today, like I do everyday and I was minding my own business, you know eating.

"You don't eat with them anymore," Lestrade came over and grabbed my tray and walked away to his table.

"Aw come on!" Irene complained, "I was just getting used to him."

"Well I could just stay here," I said.

Sally shook her head, "Not up to you anymore," as she ate a fry.

I laughed in disbelief, "What is this a gang?"

And then Molly nodded her head, "yup," and then she ate some jello.

I sighed, got my things and left. Walking toward the table I bumped into someone and dropped a book. "I'm sorry," I turned to see who it was and it was Nathan. He had a black eye and his arm was in a sling.

"I'm so sorry," he panicked and got down on his knees and picked up my books. "Look it'll never happen again."

I've noticed the power that the Greasers had on people, but it's weird now that I'm in on it. I sat down next to Sherlock at the table and put my things down.

"Do you know how to fight?" Anderson asked.

"No you don't," Lestrade answered for me. "See kid that's a problem. We need to fix that."

"I'm not one for violence," I said quietly.

"You are now."

When school was done I went to Harry's car but Irene was in the front seat, "Find another ride kid."

"Wait why?"

"Harry and I are going to a concert," Irene said as they drove off, "Bye Johnny!"

And then I was standing alone. I sighed and said, "It's just John."

Just then a motorcycle roared and stopped next to me. "Get on," Sherlock shouted over his bike.

"That thing is dangerous," I explained. "I don't have a helmet."

"Neither do I," he smiled, "Come on," he shouted so I could hear. "I'll take you somewhere nice."

I sighed and put my books in my bag and hopped on the bike.

"Hold on tight," he said and we were off.

After about an hour of no talking, loud motorcycle, holding onto Sherlock for dear life, we stopped at a house that I've never seen in a place I've never been. He turned off the bike and got off and walked me in.

"Who's house is this?" I asked as he closed the door behind me.

"It was my dads," he explained, "but then he split and my mom got her own place so now I guess it's mine."

"Well you have a lovely house."

He took my hand and walked me up stairs. "Yeah my brother pays all the bills and this is kinda my safe house."

He walked into a room that was all light colors and bright. Sherlock began to take off his jacket.

"Are you going to teach me to fight now?" I asked.

"You make a fist," he said not looking at me, "thumb on the outside." He took off his shirt, "Now enough chit chat," he flopped on the bed.

I couldn't help but smile as I slipped off my shoes and walked to the bed. I took off my cardigan and laid with him. He leaned over and kissed my neck.

I don't know what it is about Sherlock but even the smallest things he does they're so... Nice.

I turned and we faced each other and he kissed me lightly on the lips. But gradually it turned into touching as somewhere in the middle my shirt came off.

Self conscious about my body I covered my stomach that was just pudge compared to Sherlock's perfect body. Sherlock saw what I was doing and took my arm and then slowly kissed all the way down to my stomach. "Perfection," he said and I smiled. He slowly moved further and fingered my pants and looked up for permission and when I nodded the sound of him sliding off my clothes went straight to my crotch.

He took my penis in his hand then gently kissed my tip. My eyes fluttered as he kissed down to my base and then back up until he put me in his mouth and I moaned.

His tongue swirled around me and his hand slowly pumped what wasn't in his mouth. He hummed and sent vibrations up my spine and I spilled pre cum in his open mouth.

My face turned red knowing that he tasted me but he swallowed the little that spilt and continued. He started the remove his belt and exposed his length as he continued to suck me. Gently he got on his knees and began to stroke himself as he licked from my balls to the tip.

I gripped the sheets as my eyes fluttered unsure if I could last much longer. "Just fuck me," I moaned out as I covered my face.

Sherlock got up and smiled, "You ready for that?"

I sat up, face red, "I think so yeah." He smiled and then kissed me.

"Alright lay down I'll get a condom," Sherlock hopped off the bed, slid off his pants and went to find a condom.

I covered my face and tried to breath normally. I could feel my heart beating in my entire body and I felt like I was breathing a lot.

I felt Sherlock get back on the bed an then he began to touch me. But when I looked it was him putting the condom on me. "What are you doing?"

"Using protection," he said as he grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers.

I sat up since he was on his knees. "You want me to..." I was confused, "I've never..."

He gave me a kiss on my cheek. "I trust you," he said as he pushed me down and put a leg on either side of me. Slowly he began to finger himself and I almost came right there when he started to moan. He positioned himself and slid me inside of him and we both moaned.

I grabbed his hips to keep him still so I didn't finish right then and there. "Tell me when," he said knowing this would take a second. He bent down and kissed my neck. I turned and kissed him right on his lips. I breathe out and nodded and then he slowly began to move up an down.

I moaned unsure of how long it would take me. I felt like I was non stop orgasming since we started but this was a new level of ecstasy that I never knew could exist.

I grabbed hard onto his hip and then started the thrust into him lightly. Sherlock grabbed his dick and started to pump, "Oh John, right there," he moaned.

My eyes fluttered as I felt Sherlock's muscles clench over my hard dick and he came on my stomach and seconds later I came in him. "Fuck!" I practically screamed as I released.

I was panting, and I broke a sweat. I didn't think people actually sweat during sex.

He got up and cleaned the mess he made and then put on a record. "This good?"

"Sure," I said suddenly very tired as I got under the blankets. He climbed in bed with me and held me. I put my hand on his back and his was on my shoulder. "Were gonna be okay right?"

He looked up at me, "Of course we are. Why wouldn't we?"

"It's just," I didn't know how to say it," I don't want people to think we're sick," my eyes watered.

Sherlock sat up. "What are you talking about?"

"The posters every where and the commercials," I started to cry as I sat up to try and talk, "My dad says I'm gonna burn in hell if I ever thought about this."

"Hey hey hey," Sherlock grabbed my hands, "No ones burning in hell."

"Harry and Irene almost got arrested for holding hands," I almost starts to sob because I was so scared," I don't want anything bad to happen..."

Sherlock held me close, "John everything is fine. We're going to be okay," he promised. "If we go to jail it's not because we're holding hands. It'd probably be from me beating some man to death for looking at you wrong," he joked.

He brushed my hair with his fingers. "We'll be perfectly fine. Nothing bad will happen to you."

I wasn't sure what to say be I trusted him and I hoped in the end all will be fine.


End file.
